supernatural_the_apoclyspefandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Jane Winchester
Mary Jane Winchester is a hunter. In addition to being Johhny's older sister, Mary Jane is the son of Dean Winchester, the granddaughter of John and Mary Winchester, the great granddaughter of Samuel and Deanna Campbell, and the cousin of Henry Jr. Winchester. M.J. is a dedicated hunter when she's not helping her father's resistance. She enjoys the hunt but unlike other hunters she has mercy for her prey and offers them to stop their killing and if they don't she kills them. She has a passion for saving people and hates people whom waste life. Biography Early Life Mary Jane is the oldest daughter and second daughter of Dean Winchester as her half sister Emma had died. She was raised in the hunter lifestyle with her brother Jonathan. She was always being taken care of by either Jo, Ellen, Bobby, or Castiel as Dean was always busy leading the resistance and trying to save their uncle. Even so, M.J. held no resentment against her father as she understood fully how important his job is. Johnny's Birth When M.J. was about seven years old is when Johnny was born. The circumstances of his birth or even if they are half siblings is unknown to her. M.J. never really cared that much for the truth of it and was only excited to gain her baby brother. Meeting Henry Jr. When M.J. was nine years old she met her younger cousin Henry Jr. Winchester. She watched him and Johnny while Dean went searching for Sam. It was soon found out that Sam wasn't coming back and it was then Dean practically adopted Henry. Personality M.J. is known as a very feared person, infamous amongst angels, demons and criminals alike. When she was young she dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Henry, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Now, as an adult, M.J. displays a responsible yet carefree outlook. She enjoys hunting things, sparring, shooting and tracking monsters as well as protecting people. She also holds a hostility for other hunters that she isn't related to as despite enjoying hunting, M.J. always gives her target a chance to stop and be saved even if they don't wish to be so. She has a sense of compassion for monsters and such no one else does. Equipment Weapons M.J. has been seen using a variety of weapons, and is very inventive while improvising weapons from her surroundings as her father was, but there are some particular armaments she seems to prefer. M.J. is shown to possess a large machete which she likes to use frequently, among other regular hunting items. Relationships Family Johnny Winchester Johnny is M.J.'s younger brother. The two are very close and care deeply for one another. M.J. consistently gets angry at Johnny's insensitivity and Jonnny in turn sometimes refers to her as a "A half time hunter and full time psychopath." Much to her nerves. Even so they are very close and protective on one another. As a child, M.J. is the one whom taught Johnny how to hunt much to his fear. As they grew up, Johnny gradually accepted hunting. When M.J. goes on solo hunts Johnny calls her every other, even during school, to make sure she's alright. A habit which she dangles lver him constantly. M.J. also makes sure to attend each and every one of Johnny's school events. Henry Jr. Winchester Mary Jane and Henry grew up together and their relationship had always been strong. On the surface they seemed like siblings, teasing one another mercilessly and trading sarcastic comments, but there was also a much deeper connection between them. And just as MJ was fiercely protective of Henry, he in turn did everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. Dean Winchester Sam Winchester Name Mary Jane is a feminine name meaning 'star of the sea'. This name originated from America and is derived from the combination from the names Mary and Jane. Rhyming names of Maryjane include; Ajane, Nancijane and Jane. Trivia *She is named after her grandmother Mary Winchester. *She is the only girl out of the new Winchester family. Category:Main Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Vessels Category:Campbell Family Category:Winchester Family